Heart In the Stars
by MeranoteGX
Summary: My first SoniaXGeo Fanfic! Geo and Sonia are in a bit of a bind, and Lyra and Omega-Xis are here to help.Will Love insure to the Classy Couple? GeoXSonia. Rate and Review if you want.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfiction. It is based on RNR2 so if you don't get some stuff then post it somewhere and I'll explain it to you. Ramu is the Final Boss of RNR2 and Burai, Brachio, Yeto, and Phantom are from RNR2. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------

It is now the year 223X, and its been 3 years since the Ramu Incident. Geo is now a 9th grader in Vista Point High, right next to his favorite spot to look at the stars.

Still, Geo has been in an amazing depression, unimaginablely weak.

" Mega, what's wrong with me?"

"Isnt it obvious?" Omega-Xis, liked to be called Mega, Rolled his eyes. "I heard you in your Dreams, it was, " Sonia, no! Don't go! Lyranote! Watch out!" What were you two doing? Fighting Burai, Brachio, Yeti, Empty, and Phantom at the same time? You can handle them Geo."

" I…………can't. They were too powerful……..and Lyranote was injured and…….they were attacking her. I protected her…….." Geo felt like crying right now.

What was Wrong with Him!? Was it……. Love for Sonia? He always thought of himself as a Guardian to Sonia since her Mom was in the skies……...

"Ever since Lyranote was controlled by Empty, I've always been scared that that would happen again and she would……forget me.

He knew that Sonia was next door, since she had moved next to him after the 2 incidents. Sonia felt she had something to do to help him. Geo couldn't think. Could it be…………

Sonia was in a mood to next door. She tumbled and twisted in her bed, and finally woke up, noticing tears in her eyes.

"Bad dream, Sonia?"

"Lyra, what do you think about Geo?  
" I don't really care, he's a nice guy, but Omega-Xis is well…….Stubborn. But nice"

"What do you think if…..he and I……..were together, you know?"

"Sonia, I've known you for 3 years, and you've never backed down from anything. You always are determined and I will always accept what you think. I say….Go for it!"

"Thanks Lyra….for believing in me too. Now let's pay Geo a visit."

Sonia wiped the tears from her eyes, and began to smile again. The tears she would have now would be tears for joy.

-------------------------------------------------------------

So, how did anyone like it? I promise I'll update every 1-3 weeks, and if I don't, spam me.

Please Rate and Comment if you want. Thanks for reading! I promise all Geo and Sonia fans that Love will issue!


	2. Revelance in the Stars

This time on the Heart In the Stars………………………….

Lol No I will not use this weird previously thing lol………….

Huge Sorry! I forgot to update and I cant find where to add a chapter.

------------------

Chapter 2, Relevance in the stars

Third Person

Geo sighed quietly. He was still depressed and completely lovesick. He wasn't the only one sick. Burai was close in the Computer Central computer. Of Course, he was SICK of his foe's foolishness. Why would anyone be sick for love? Disgusting it was as Bly thought about it. It was about time Megaman realized there was no love in war. If his rival was to become a breathing rock, then he might as well go kick Ramu with his fist!

"How about some fun……………………….."

-----------------------------------------------

( Right now, this is a little strange thing until my next fanfic.)

Sagitaurus, do you think its time? We've observed this fool for 4 years, and he's always been the same. What boredom this is……………

Yes my lord, its time to give him a true challenge, as Those Mu fools were pathetic.

I shall send you with an Escort tomorrow. Find Chiron and tell him he is to be tested.

Yes sir. But can I ask? How shall the rest enter?

Don't worry my servant, the wheel will form the balance.

Back on Earth ( Who said we weren't already on Earth, eh?)

------------------------------------------------------------

" Sonia, Geo's home, I just checked his house. Mega didn't see me though. His brain has always been clouded with er…….clouds."

" Lyra, I don't want to anymore! Please!"

" Sonia listen, I am not forcing you but I don't want to see you in pain! At least try it!"

" NO!I've had enough of this thing right now!"

( Lyra sighs)

" Look at the Calendar. See what tomorrow is."

"Oh no...Valentine's Day."

"Remember the sigh I saw at school Sonia?"

" What sighs?"

"Lets have a bit of a journey….."

(Both think)

(Lots of gray images)

( Funny music of music think comes on)

"Don't forget class! Tomorrow is Valentine's day! To no avail, it seems like every year our school demotes the sprit of Love! Does someone plan to find love this year?"

(Note: Z Teacher here is desperate lol, looks like everyone here is emotionless)

Class is completely silent

"Oh well……But if anyone is interested, then you can buy 1$ Carnations at the Student Store. White is for friendship, red is for love, and pink is for Secret Admirer!"

( Thinking stops)

"Oh that one……..no."

----------------------------------------------------------

LOL I am sorry so I made this chapter nice and large………..

Always remember to Review and rate!!!

If I forget again, then remind me again lol……….

Note: The sagitaurus thing is actually part of this story but its mainly about my next story.


	3. explanation

A cut in in the heart in the stars project

Hey people if anyone stil reads this series. I quit it along time ago cause well Megaman was getting boring and I was too busy growing a learning the ties that bind(EW)

So anyway, I promise another chapter if anyone still reads this in 1-2 weeks, and this time I mean it.


	4. Darkness in the stars

Darkness in the Stars

Darkness in the Stars

Number 3 of the series.

(Geo's house)

Sonia, as lovesick as she was, strolled around much slower then usual to get to Geo's house. They lives almost next door, yet it took her 2 hours to get to the door. As Geo was punching his pillow, Sonia toyed around with the door knob, thinking quietly to herself.

(Changes voice*)

Little to Sonia's and Lyra's suspicions, Burai was slowly waiting for his moment to stop Sonia. If his true opponent was to fall in love and not be able to fight, he would have no purpose, but just to exist as a dead soul. He tried to creep behind quietly, trying to take advantage of her daydream and Lyra's encouragement to get her to press the door bell.

Removing his transer from his pocket, Burai drew the symbol of Mu, and EM wave changed, removed his sword, and tried to attack Sonia.

"Ah!" Sonia said with a scream. "Geo, Help! Its me Sonia!"

Hearing Sonia's voice, Geo Sonia in danger?

"Mega! We have to EM wave change now to save Sonia! EM wave change, Geo, on air!"

Geo jumped out of his rooms window, down, and saw Sonia crawling back as Burai advanced on her. Burai turned, saw Geo, and striked him with a startling force. Geo fell over, and De-EM wave changed from so much damage.

"W-what happened Mega……why did we lose our power so fast?"

"Its because your weak Geo, from daydreaming and crying and acting like a wuss because of that thing!" Burai shouted at him, pointing at Sonia, and then throwing his sword at Sonia's transer which she dropped in fear. The sword striked it right through, and Lyra abandoned the broken transer.

"Sonia! What have you let Burai do! Now we cant even EM wave change!!!!"

Sonia, too stunned to say anything, ran and left Geo, Lyra, and Omega-Xis standing down Burai. Geo, stunned that she had gone, cowered down, fearing for his love.

"Take this from someone who wants a worthy opponent Geo. Abandon the girl. Leave her. Stop thinking about her. She is nothing but a distraction. You live a life of fighting criminals, and you cant stand around like this. I wont be like this next time."

Burai disappeared, leaving behind a dark colored battle card, which Geo picked up. Examining the card, he notice the card had a dark broken heart on its screen.

"I'm sorry Geo, that Sonia ran away. I'll go find her and see whats happening………" said Lyra, teleporting away.

"Whats happening now omega Xis? I cant live now like this………………………….

"He's dead. Saggitaurus is gone. He was defeated by, I wouldn't confirm this yet but its…..Mera's signal."

"Why would he turn against us? Send Aquarius and the Water Jammers. Capture him and don't let him get away"

"Yes sir, but I have just found a note. Mera………..has a signal related to him that used to be at planet FM and is now at Earth"

"Really? Give me that"………when he was done examining it, he said, "ahh……………….a harp.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Stars Turn

Geo laid in front of his house, still in denial about what had just happened. Burai had come and defused him and Omega-Xis in one strike, and had destroyed Sonia's wave transer. What was he to do now? Sonia had run away in fear….

"Did she really…did she really just abandon me Omega Xis? Am I truly just a fool to have been so love sick?"

Geo turned to his Em-wave friend. Omega-Xis was wondering the same thing as Geo, for their bond was strong, and Omega-Xis knew what Geo really thought inside.

"This may be out of character for me kid, but I can see inside your heart, I can see that you truly love Sonia, and I know you think she hasn't abandoned you kid, and you're right. It was just fear that takes the human mind, but that is not stronger then what I sense in your heart Geo. Heck, what I sense in your heart is strong enough to defeat Ramu times 20!"

Geo stood up, still looking at his encouraging friend. He knew Omega-Xis was right. Sonia was the only person he truly valued besides his family and Omega-Xis, and he would have to find her and tell her that.

Taking one more look at the strange battle card Burai had left, Geo shrugged, put it in his case, and began to walk to Sonia's house, or anywhere else in this world to find her.

"Lyra, what do I do now?"

Sonia stood in the track and field area of Vista Point High. It had always been one of her favorite places to meet up with Geo, anywhere in Vista Point where he could see the stars……

Lyra appeared next to her, still tired from the fact that the transer was broken.

"Sonia, maybe it is time we started to focus on our duties as being able to Wave Change. We should help Geo, instead of what we just did, which was make him and us both defenseless against a noise invasion like what had happened 3 years ago. We should focus Sonia."

"You're right Lyra, but every time I Em Wave change or nearly do anything I think of Geo, his face, his encouraging voice….."

"You miss this Geo?"

Sonia and Lyra turned as a person began to walk toward them. She had light blue hair, and was about Sonia's age, and pretty. She smiled friendly, and held out her hand.

"Hey, Im Lacey, and I heard you talking to something, thought you were going mad though. How's it going?"

"Who are you? Do you go to Vista Point?" Sonia asked with a rather harsh glare.

"Yeah, Im a freshman here, and I thought I could be of help. I've had this type of trouble before, and its not that hard to fix."

As she spoke, Lyra felt something emanate from her. She felt calmer and more relaxed, and she felt that in Sonia as well.

"Yeah really? How so…Lacey?"

"Yes, as I thought Chiron, The lizard Chameleon is in place, and what a tricky disguise, worthy of praise. Now watch our Chameleon snatches its fly."


End file.
